This invention generally relates to reconfigurable arrays of sensors (e.g., optical, thermal, pressure, ultrasonic). In particular, the invention relates to a digital scanning architecture for control and configuration of a reconfigurable array of sensors.
Conventional ultrasound imaging systems comprise an array of ultrasonic transducers that are used to transmit an ultrasound beam and then receive the reflected beam from the object being studied. Such scanning comprises a series of measurements in which the focused ultrasonic wave is transmitted, the system switches to receive mode after a short time interval, and the reflected ultrasonic wave is received, beamformed and processed for display. Typically, transmission and reception are focused in the same direction during each measurement to acquire data from a series of points along an acoustic beam or scan line. The receiver is continuously refocused along the scan line as the reflected ultrasonic waves are received.
For ultrasound imaging, the array typically has a multiplicity of transducers arranged in one or more rows and driven with separate voltages in transmit. By selecting the time delay (or phase) and amplitude of the applied voltages, the individual transducers in a given row can be controlled to produce ultrasonic waves that combine to form a net ultrasonic wave that travels along a preferred vector direction and is focused in a selected zone along the beam.
The same principles apply when the transducer probe is employed to receive the reflected sound in a receive mode. The voltages produced at the receiving transducers are summed so that the net signal is indicative of the ultrasound reflected from a single focal zone in the object. As with the transmission mode, this focused reception of the ultrasonic energy is achieved by imparting separate time delay (and/or phase shifts) and gains to the signal from each receiving transducer. The time delays are adjusted with increasing depth of the returned signal to provide dynamic focusing on receive.
The quality or resolution of the image formed is partly a function of the number of transducers that respectively constitute the transmit and receive apertures of the transducer array. Accordingly, to achieve high image quality, a large number of transducers is desirable for both two- and three-dimensional imaging applications. The ultrasound transducers are typically located in a hand-held transducer probe that is connected by a flexible cable to an electronics unit that processes the transducer signals and generates ultrasound images. The transducer probe may carry both ultrasound transmit circuitry and ultrasound receive circuitry.
A reconfigurable ultrasound array is one that allows groups of subelements to be connected together dynamically so that the shape of the resulting element can be made to match the shape of the wave front. This can lead to improved performance and/or reduced channel count. Reconfigurability can be achieved using a switching network.
Recently semiconductor processes have been used to manufacture ultrasonic transducers of a type known as micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUTs), which may be of the capacitive (MUT) or piezoelectric (PMUT) variety. MUTs are tiny diaphragm-like devices with electrodes that convert the sound vibration of a received ultrasound signal into a modulated capacitance. For transmission the capacitive charge is modulated to vibrate the diaphragm of the device and thereby transmit a sound wave. One advantage of MUTs is that they can be made using semiconductor fabrication processes, such as microfabrication processes grouped under the heading “micromachining”. The systems resulting from such micromachining processes are typically referred to as “micromachined electromechanical systems (MEMS).
The cMUTs are usually hexagonal-shaped structures that have a membrane stretched across them. This membrane is held close to the substrate surface by an applied bias voltage. By applying an oscillatory signal to the already biased cMUT, the membrane can be made to vibrate, thus allowing it to radiate acoustical energy. Likewise, when acoustic waves are incident on the membrane the resulting vibrations can be detected as voltage changes on the cMUT. A cMUT cell is the term used to describe a single one of these hexagonal “drum” structures. The cMUT cells can be very small structures. Typical cell dimensions are 25-50 microns from flat edge to flat edge on the hexagon. The dimensions of the cells are in many ways dictated by the designed acoustical response. It may not be possible to create larger cells that still perform well in terms of frequency response and sensitivity desired.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to produce electronics that would allow individual control over such small cells. While in terms of the acoustical performance of the array as a whole, the small cell size is excellent and leads to great flexibility, control is limited to larger structures. Grouping together multiple cells and connecting them electrically allows one to create a larger subelement, which can have the individual control while maintaining the desired acoustical response. So a subelement is a group of electrically connected cells that cannot be reconfigured. For the purpose of this disclosure, the subelement is the smallest independently controlled acoustical unit. One can form rings or elements by connecting subelements together using a switching network. The elements can be reconfigured by changing the state of the switching network. However, subelements comprise connected cells that are not switchably disconnectable and thus cannot be reconfigured. All of the following analysis is also valid if the array is made of PZT or some other more common or future transducer technology.
Reconfigurability using silicon-based ultrasound transducer subelements was described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/383,990. One form of reconfigurability is the mosaic annular array, also described in that patent application. The mosaic annular array concept involves building annular elements by grouping subelements together using a reconfigurable electronic switching network. The goal is to reduce the number of beamforming channels, while maintaining image quality and improving slice thickness. To reduce system channels, the mosaic annular array makes use of the fact that for an unsteered beam, the delay contours on the surface of the underlying two-dimensional transducer array are circular. In other words, the iso-delay curves are annuli about the center of the beam. The circular symmetry of the delays leads to the obvious grouping of those subelements with common delays and thus the annular array is born. The reconfigurability can be used to step the beam along the larger underlying two-dimensional transducer array in order to form a scan or image. The reconfigurability might also be used to improve performance for multiple transmit applications by assigning more channels to the smaller active aperture in the near field. There are many other applications where reconfigurability might prove useful.
In a mosaic annular transducer array and other mosaic transducer arrays, a large number of ultrasound transducer subelements must be connected together using a distributed switch matrix. The subelements build up larger elements that are used for transmission and reception of ultrasound signals. The configuration of the elements and therefore the subelements changes each time that a new line of data or “view” is acquired. Each time that the configuration changes, the state (on or off) of all of the switches in the switching matrix must be updated to create the required interconnections that build up the new state of the elements and subelements.
There is a need for a digital scanning architecture for controlling and configuring a distributed switching matrix, which architecture has some or all of the following capabilities: (1) efficient programming of the switch cell array such that timing and power constraints are met; (2) the ability to translate aperture patterns from view to view along the axes of the matrix; (3) the ability to configure the array for arbitrary patterns from view to view within time constraints; (4) the ability to change aperture configurations quickly between transmit and receive operations; (5) efficient scaling of the architecture to large tiled arrays in view of power and timing constraints, while retaining flexibility and minimizing complexity of configuration.